Calling Home
by TVCrazed
Summary: Chloe calls her mother, Dr. Maura Isles, to let her know all about her happenings at Barden and with the Barden Bellas.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. Here's a story I've been thinking a lot about (even though I have a lot of things going on). When I first saw Pitch Perfect, I thought Chloe looked like she could be Maura's daughter, so this started forming in my head. **

**Just wanted to get a feel for if I should continue this or not. It's up to you guys.  
**

**I hope you like this. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Calling Home**

Chloe flopped onto her bed in exhaustion. With her early flight from Boston back to Barden, a strategy session for the Activities fair, disguised as a lunch, with Aubrey, and finally unpacking, it had been a full day and it was only two in the afternoon.

She closed her eyes for a few moments only to have them open again. The immediate sleep she had hoped for didn't come. Chloe pulled off her dark wash jeans and snuggled under her comforter. She tried again. Eyes closed. Wait a beat. Eyes opened.

Chloe sighed in frustration. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped on her nightstand. She smiled at the framed picture of her and her mother. She was the most important woman in her life. Her Aunt Jane was the second most important. But not behind by much. Chloe loved that picture. It was taken by her Aunt Jane on move in day of Chloe's first year of college. The three of them were out to lunch after the stressful move in, during which Jane informed them multiple times that she was glad she never had to experience college move-in day. The falling move-in boxes, moving furniture, and unpacking all the useless college specific supplies that every website said a college freshman would need was a bit much for her. And of course, there was Maura's need to have everything exactly perfect for Chloe before she left her alone.

Lunch was fun and only consisted of a few tearful breakdowns by Maura and/or Chloe as they reminisced. Chloe was definitely taking the leave better than Maura. Jane snapped the picture of the mother and daughter outside of the quaint dinner. Blonde and redhead showed similar big smiles as they wrapped an arm around each other. After lunch, the trio went back to Baker Hall for their goodbyes, which turned into Jane making sure Chloe remembered all the self-defense techniques she has taught her and teaching them to Chloe's roommate, Penelope, as well. Because why rely on a whistle when you can save yourself?

She reached to grab her phone from her nightstand and touched the screen a few times before snuggling back down into her bed. The phone nuzzled between her pillow and her ear.

After a few rings, "hey, Bug," the person answers.

Chloe's smile is instant. "Hi, Aunt Jane. Mom doing an autopsy?"

"Yeah. She's wrist deep in someone's chest," Jane says. "Hold on." A moment passes. "You're on speaker, Bug."

"Hello, honey. Everything okay?" Maura asks. Chloe can hear the sound of an organ being dropped into the scale.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. It's just been a long day already. Aubrey picked me up from the airport and went straight into Bellas talk."

"How's Miss Pukes-A-Lot?" Jane jokes.

"Jane." "Aunt Jane." Maura and Chloe say at the same time.

"What?" Jane says innocently.

"Aubrey's fine. She's just stressing," Chloe resumes.

"Just don't let her stress too close to you" Jane continues to joke.

Maura shakes her head at Jane and pulls the victim's kidney from his body. "Stop it, Jane. It was a very traumatic experienced for Aubrey. She's just trying to take steps to minimize the chances of it happening again."

"But she's driving me crazy," Chloe says. "One minute she's really zen and calm and optimistic about leading the Bella's this year and the next she's freaking out and going into crazy controlling mode. I can't keep up."

"You guys will be fine. Just try to get her to take some time to relax. Away from leading the Bellas."

"I'll try."

"And this year can't be worse than the finals. You guys can only improve," Jane reassures.

"I've tried telling her than but losing is worse than last year to her. "

"You guys will figure it out," Jane adds. "If anyone can it's you two."

"Thanks, Aunt Jane," Chloe says with a smile.

"Where's Aubrey now, Chloe?" Her mother asks.

"She told me she wanted to go to the gym and I heard the door close earlier, so I assume that's where she is."

"Interesting," Chloe heard her mother say. The low, distracted tone of the word told her that Maura was referring to something on her end. Something with the dead person in front of her.

"Mom? Do you need to go?" Chloe asks. She was used to their conversations being side tracked by her mother's work.

"Sorry, Honey. What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Uh, probably going to nap. And then work on our flyer for the activities fair tomorrow."

"Okay," Maura replied. "I'm sorry to cut our talk short but I have to go run an important test."

"That's okay."

"Get some rest and I want to hear all about how the fair goes."

"And tell Aubrey to maybe turn down the intensity tomorrow. She's trying to bring people in not burn a hole in them," Jane adds.

Chloe laughs. "I'll let her know. Bye, Mom. Bye, Aunt Jane."

"Bye, Sweetie," Maura says.

"Bye, Bug," Jane says.

Chloe ends the call. She texts Aubrey to make sure she's okay. After receiving a text confirming Aubrey is at the gym on the first floor of their apartment building, Chloe replaces her cell phone on her nightstand.

She snuggles into her bed and drifts off to sleep. Any sleep would be welcome in the coming days. The task of being in charge of a batch of Bellas and dealing with Aubrey's stress in the matter was sure to take it's toll. Oh, and school too. Classes were important. This year would definitely be an interesting one.

* * *

**Yay! You've made it to the end of this chapter. I'm thinking that I'm going to go through things that happened in the movie with every chapter.  
**

**Tell me what you think. Good, Bad, Horrible, Awesome. Let me know what you think. I love feedback and talking to you guys.**

**Thanks. See you next time.**

**TVCrazed.**


	2. The Activities Fair

**Hey guys. Here's a new chapter of Calling Home. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Activities Fair**

"This is going to be fine," Aubrey says to herself as she and Chloe set up their booth. "We're going to be fine. We'll find eight girls who look fabulous and can sing their asses off and we'll be fine. We'll go to finals and beat those asshats into the ground. We'll be fine."

"Exactly," Chloe reassures. "Positive thoughts."

Chloe's positive thoughts ran out with the twelfth rejection the two lone Barden Bellas received. That's not to say they didn't have a few interested parties; they did. But three girls that took the audition flyer with genuine interest and not just because it was in their face only to throw it into the nearest trash can,and a mermaid dancer that matched pitch well, did not the traditional Barden Bellas make.

Chloe and Aubrey had been taking turns calming each other's anxiety-ridden freak outs throughout the Activites Fair. Aubrey was on the brink of starting a new one when Chloe cut her off

"What about her?" Chloe says pointing to a girl that was heading their way. The girl stood out as she ambled lazily past booths without a second glance or even a first one really, Chloe noticed.

Aubrey says something that Chloe completely misses because she is focused on the mysteriously cute and attractive girl coming their way.

"Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?" Chloe holds out a flyer to the girl.

The conversation could have gone better. And truthfully, Chloe couldn't remember what she had said. She just wanted to keep the attractive brunette in front of her. And she was selling the Bella's hard. Unfortunately, she wasn't interested and had riled Aubrey up pretty well. And she didn't sing.

Chloe's cellphone rings as she walks through the hall to her and Aubrey's apartment.

Aubrey had taken to extra cardio work as one of her coping mechanisms for stress and the underwhelming outcome of the Activities Fair had definitely caused her a bit of stress, so as Aubrey was in their building's gym on the treadmill, Chloe was heading to make them dinner.

Chloe pulls her phone from her purse and clicks to accept the call without looking.

"Hello?" Chloe answers as she unlocked the apartment door.

"Hi, honey. Are you busy?"

"Hey, Mom. No, I just got in. And about to make dinner for Bree and myself."

"How is Aubrey? How was the fair?"

"Well, Aubrey is doing extra cardio, so that's about how well the fair went. We didn't get much interest." Chloe says as she takes out ingredients for a chicken quinoa salad.

"Because of the finals last year?"

"Partly." Chloe sighs. "The girls who'd auditioned before wanted nothing to do with us and others just weren't interested."

"Don't give up sweetie. You'll pull this together."

"Thanks. Where's Aunt Jane?"

"Getting into trouble with Frankie. There was a basketball challenge involved. I didn't get all the details because they both rushed out."

"Oh god." Chloe shakes her head. "First aid and suture kit on the table?"

"Of course, Honey," Maura answers. "It shouldn't be too bad. Barry is acting as referee."

"Mhm." Chloe sighs into the phone as she moves around the kitchen preparing the salad.

"What's wrong, Chlo?"

"Nothing. Just Bellas stuff."

"That wasn't a 'Bellas stuff' sigh. Try again?" Chloe really should have known her mother wouldn't buy that.

"I'm just thinking," Chloe says, purposefully being vague. She's not sure if she wants to voice what she's thinking.

"I know," Maura says, feeling there's something Chloe isn't telling her. Chloe wasn't often vague or apprehensive about talking about anything. When she was, it usually meant that she was really thinking on something.

"I met someone and I've just been thinking about them, I guess."

"What about Tom?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him nor seen him." Chloe tosses the salad.

"So tell me about her. Why's she on your mind?"

"There's not much to tell. She was at the Activities Fair, I tried to get her to join, she thought it was lame, and she doesn't sing. It was a short conversation."

"And you're wondering why you're still thinking about her?"

"Yeah."

Maura is quiet on the other line for a moment. "Sometimes people enter your life and you just know they are going to be important."

Chloe shakes the thought from her head. "I probably won't even see her again."

"You never know."

"Maura!" Chloe hears on the other end. "A little help." She hears Maura rustling with something.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Should I call back?"

"No, continue."

"Hey, Chlo!" Jane's voice says through the phone. "Ow, dammit, Maura."

"Stay still, Jane," Maura chides. "Were you going to say something, Chloe?"

Chloe hesitates before deciding to just blurt out what she was wondering. "How'd you know I was talking about a 'her'?"

"You said them, non-gender specific. I simply used deductive reasoning."

"Is Tom gone?" Jane shouts to make sure Chloe hears her.

"Is that—is that okay?" Chloe asks.

They've never had this conversation before. There was never anyone for them to have this talk about. Chloe knew she was attracted to both women and men, but it wasn't a thing. Sure, she had crushes, but no woman she had considered really dating. Not that she was thinking of this girl in that way. She couldn't be. She doesn't even know her. She doesn't even know her name, she realizes.

"Of course it is, Chloe. Whomever makes you happy is who I want you to be with."

"Is there finally a girl in the picture!"

"Jane!" Maura chides again.

Chloe chuckles as Aubrey enters the apartment.

"Hey, Mom, I'm gonna go. Bree's back."

"Okay. I have to take care of Jane."

"Is it bad?"

"Not as bad as it could be with Jane."

"Hey!" Jane says.

Chloe laughs. "Okay. Bye, Mom. Bye, Aunt Jane.

Chloe ends the call after getting goodbyes from her mother and aunt. She and Aubrey sit at the kitchen counter and have their salad. And Chloe tries to get the "alternative" girl out of her head.

* * *

**You've reached the end of this chapter. Yay.**

**Tell me what you think of this in a review. I'm not sure how I feel about it so I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**Next Chapter: The Shower Scene**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-TVCrazed.**


	3. The Shower Scene

**Hey, guys. You are not imagining things. I am back with a new chapter. I just want to thank everyone who has followed this story and/or added it to your favorites even through this long break between chapters. You guys are awesome! All those follows and favorites really motivated me to write any spare moment I had.  
**

**I hope you like this chapter. It was a bit of a tough one to write. I really wanted to get Jane and Chloe's relationship right.  
**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**The Shower Scene**

"What have you done?" Chloe hears her aunt say as soon as she answers the call.

"Nothing. I just wanted to call and talk to my favorite aunt," Chloe says. She just wants to finish this homework.

"That's what you're gonna go with? You're not going to tell me why I had seven missed calls from you and messages to go along with each when I left interrogation?"

"There was a thing, but it's over now," Chloe tries to reassure her aunt. She's sure Jane isn't buying it. "It's fine."

"Well, if that's not a Maura sentence, I don't know what is. What happened?"

"It's over. It's fine," Chloe says. Her words aren't very convincing even to her, but she wants to put the situation out of her mind. Well, not all of it. Just the part where she freaked out afterward and repeatedly called her Aunt Jane. She would most definitely want to keep the cute brunette singing with her in her mind. It was amazing. And not just because Beca was crazy attractive, but damn Beca got exponentially sexier once her voice mixed perfectly with her own. Titanium was definitely her jam. It just kept getting better and better.

"God, sometimes you're just like Maura. Your messages went from freaked out to way too calm in the span of like five minutes. So, Chloe, just tell me what happened."

Chloe sighs and drops her pen onto her stack of papers. "Remember that girl I told you about from the Activities Fair?" Chloe leans against her headboard.

"Mermaid dancer?"

Chloe rolls her eyes at her aunt. "No. The other one."

"Oh, yes, I remember now. How could I ever forget the one you went on about for a week?" Jane says sarcastically. "You're still on her?"

"I saw her today."

"That's what all the messages were about? What happened? You seemed freaked out."

"Well, it was a bit of a shock and it kinda just happened and Tom was there —." She was interrupted by her aunt.

"Ugh Tom's still in the picture?"

"Tom's not that bad," Chloe defends.

"He's a bit of a tool."

"He's a good friend." Chloe says. Which he was, and they had fun together even if they were just hanging out. But her Aunt Jane definitely didn't need to know all the details of her and Tom's relationship. "But you're missing the point."

"Okay, sure, please continue"

"We sang together," Chloe blurts out breathlessly as she remembers her time with Beca. "And, Aunt Jane, her voice is so perfect and it definitely wasn't just the great acoustics of the bathroom. I mean as soon as I heard it —."

"Wait, what? The bathroom?" Jane questions sharply.

Chloe cringes at Jane's tone and knows she's made a mistake. She should have tried to censor herself a bit instead of just blurting everything out. So much for her aunt not knowing all the details of her and Tom's relationship. Maybe she can play this off somehow? After thinking for a moment, she knows there's no way that is possible. Her thoughts have made her silent too long for her aunt.

"Chloe."

"Yes?" Chloe tries innocently.

"Nope, that's not going to work. How in the hell did you end up in the bathroom with Tom and Beca?"

Chloe cringes. She knows that tone all too well. While she was generally a good kid growing up, there were definitely times where she incurred Jane Rizzoli's stern, deadly tone. And Chloe knows exactly the look that goes with it. Eyebrows tight, a show of her frustration, and lips sucked in, her attempt at reigning in her emotions. Chloe's seen that look. She knows it. She knows how tight her aunt's face can get.

She imagines it's something kinda close to the time she caught Chloe and Matthew Eckhert kissing on the couch two weeks before they both started high school. It was the first kiss for them both. Jane scared Matthew so badly that he hadn't talked to Chloe again until they were partnered together for a science project a month and a half after school started.

Chloe was just glad that her Uncle Frankie had decided to just drop Jane off and not come into the house along with her. As embarrassing and humiliated as she was when her Aunt Jane showed up, she knew that it would have been even worse if her aunt and uncle had been together.

Chloe and Matthew weren't the only ones who got a Rizzoli talking to. Maura was on the receiving end of a talk of her own once Chloe and Matthew were too afraid to even move away from the arm rests on opposite sides of the couch.

However, Jane's sharp talk with Maura about leaving two teenagers alone while she occupied herself in her yoga room quickly turned into Jane receiving a lecture from Maura about how children needed space to grow and that as a budding adult Chloe needed a bit of privacy. After all, she was only doing a twenty minute stretch and Chloe was definitely outspoken enough to squash unwanted advances and, thanks to Jane, was capable of taking matters into her own hands if she deemed necessary.

Remembering this, Chloe made a mental note to warn her mother about this conversation with her Aunt Jane. Chloe didn't know how this would end and was currently deeply regretting her choice of calling her aunt in a panic. But if anyone could set this right with just a few words, it was her mother.

"Chloe," Jane calls for her attention. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Can I say no?" Chloe tests. It's worth a try.

"No."

"Right." Chloe sighs. "Well, Tom and I were kinda… messing around in the showers at Baker Hall," Chloe starts.

"Oh god," Jane interjects with a groan.

"You wanted an answer, Aunt Jane."

"Ok, ok. Just skip ahead."

"But then I heard someone come into the showers, and they were singing."

"Beca?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was her. I just knew that whoever it was had an amazing voice and would be great for the Bellas."

"So you left Tom, put some clothes on, and waited for Beca to come out," Jane tried.

"No. It was more like left Tom, didn't put clothes on, and barged into Beca's shower."

Chloe heard her aunt groan. "Is this urge to be naked in public hereditary?"

"I wasn't in public and it's acceptable to be naked in the bathroom," Chloe quips.

"You're not going to be riding through campus naked on a horse anytime soon are you?"

"Mom was protesting budget cuts. That's a noble cause."

"She definitely could have found another way without being nude."

"Mom always says not to be ashamed of my body, and I'm not."

"Okay, you're right. So then you accosted the poor girl in the shower. Did she tell you if she was pressing your charges?"

"What?" Chloe squeals.

"You did barge into her shower, Chlo. And naked."

"She wouldn't do that." Chloe says. She's completely sure.

"I would. What you did was insane."

"You weren't there, Aunt Jane. Beca was definitely checking out and appreciating the goods," Chloe says with a confident smirk.

"Oh my god," Jane groans again. Chloe laughs at her aunt. It's always fun to make her uncomfortable.

But she knew she was right. She saw Beca's eyes drift a bit lower than her face a few times in the shower no matter how hard she tried to fight it. Beca had definitely checked her out. And Chloe was pretty sure Beca liked what she saw. Chloe definitely liked what she saw of Beca. Everything about the brunette girl so far was so damn attractive and sexy.

Jane interrupts Chloe's thoughts before they can go any further. "So how does this end if she doesn't press charges?"

"She auditions for the Bellas," Chloe says simply.

"You think she will?" Jane asks.

"I'm hoping."

Jane doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"Aunt Jane? You still there?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah. Just… just be careful, Chloe. See this Beca girl for who she is and not who you think she is because of your feelings. You don't really know her."

Chloe hears what her aunt is saying. Jane doesn't believe in whirlwind relationships, if that's even what will happen with Chloe and Beca. Jane believes that relationships are built on trust and genuinely knowing each other.

And Chloe subscribes to this thinking too, but she also thinks initial feelings and the pull you feel toward another person places a large role in relationships also, again, if that's where Chloe and Beca end up.

"I will, Aunt Jane."

"And of course, call me if you find yourself in jail," Jane jokes.

"You'll be my first call," Chloe says with a smile.

"Before your mom?"

"You'll probably be together, so I'll only need my one phone call."

Jane laughs. "True."

"I'm gonna get back to this homework," Chloe says.

"Okay. Go be a good student. And no more shower scenes."

"Okay." Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Chloe. I'm serious."

"Okay, Aunt Jane."

"Okay. Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too."

Chloe ends the call. She replays all of the day's events in her head. She clears her mind with a shake of her head. She needs to get Beca out of her mind again to get back into homework mode. Once that's settled, she pulls her stack of papers back toward herself, picks up her pen, and starts back on her assignment.

* * *

**You've reached the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this journey. Hopefully, I can give you guys another chapter quicker. But honestly I have no idea what the next scene is. I honestly don't remember lol. Is it the audition scene? Let me know!**

**What did you guys think of this one? What did you think of Jane? And Jane and Chloe? Of Chloe's recounting of how the shower scene happened? Whatever. Just let me know.**

**Thanks.**

**TVCrazed.**


	4. Auditions

**Hey people! I didn't even realize it's been so long since I've update this. Why didn't anyone tell me? But here you go. **

**And some Aubrey!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Auditions**

Aubrey glances at Chloe as they walk down the hallway toward their apartment. Chloe smirks, then grins, and then a full smile appears on her face. She opens her mouth to say something. Aubrey cuts her off.

"I swear to god, Chloe. If you say one more thing about it." Aubrey unlocks their apartment door.

"But Aubrey!" Chloe protests.

"No."

Chloe's phone rings as they enter the apartment together. Chloe pulls her cell phone from her pocket. She looks at the caller ID and smiles again.

"Fine," Chloe says to Aubrey. She taps the green.

Aubrey snatches the phone from Chloe's hand before she can say anything.

"Hello, Dr. Isles. Please don't ask about auditions," Aubrey says into the phone. She sidesteps Chloe's attempts to get her phone back.

"Oh, hello, Aubrey," Maura says on the other end of the line. "How are you, honey?"

"Currently annoyed with your daughter."

"What happened?" Jane's voice adds to the conversation.

Aubrey puts the call on speaker. "She's being smug and driving me crazy.

Chloe can't keep silent anymore. "She was amazing!"

Aubrey groans. "She was okay."

"She was better than okay and you know it," Chloe counters.

"She's not right for the Bellas."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Why not? She's a girl, can sing, and she's hot."

"That's debatable," Aubrey says dryly. Jane can't help but laugh. "And you're obviously thinking with your toner."

"Aubrey, we need girls. We can't really be picky. No one's lining up to join the Bellas like before."

"We can still have standards."

Chloe groans. She's used to Aubrey's stubbornness on some topics. She accepts that's who Aubrey is sometimes and even loves that Aubrey isn't afraid to stand by her strong opinions. But she can already foresee this thing with Aubrey and Beca will be a problem for the Bellas.

And okay, yes, Chloe may have been thinking with her toner for Beca just a tiny bit, but it didn't mean her toner was wrong. If anything, it meant her toner was a pretty good judge of character. And as much as Aubrey doesn't want to admit it, because of their disastrous first impression of one another, Beca's voice, at least, is perfect for the Bellas. Beca will be a Barden Bella even if Chloe has to nudge Aubrey a bit.

"If her voice was good, what's the issue?" Jane asks.

"Her appearance, her attitude, her disregard for rules. She didn't even sing the audition song," Aubrey answers.

"She came late," Chloe defends.

"Exactly. She wasn't even there on time."

"If she was, would that have made a difference?" Maura asks.

"Maybe."

"Well, if she was as good -"

"Amazing." Chloe interjects.

"Sure. If she was as amazing as Chloe says, maybe you should trust Chloe," Maura points out.

"I don't know if Chloe's head is where it needs to be when it comes to this," Aubrey counters.

"Aubrey, you know I'm with you on the Bellas," Chloe reassures.

"Toner," Aubrey sings in disagreement.

"Okay, you're gonna have to stop saying that, Aubrey," Jane chimes in with a chuckle.

"I may be a little interested in Beca." Both Aubrey and Jane scoff at the major understatement. A smack is heard from Maura and Jane's end.

"Ow, Maura," Jane complains.

"But," Chloe continues, "I'm 100% on board with the Bellas and I really do think Beca will help us."

Aubrey mulls over Chloe's statement before giving in. "I'll consider it," Aubrey finally says.

Chloe squeals. "Trust me, Bree. This is gonna work out. I can feel it."

"I hope so," Aubrey says. "I'll be in my room. I need to get away from your creepy smile." Aubrey heads in the direction of her bedroom.

"Love you, too, Bree." Chloe is answered with the closing of the door.

"So, the audition went well?" Jane jokes.

Chloe takes the phone off speaker and heads to her own room. "It really did. Some hits and misses but definitely some we can work with."

"And Beca showed up," Maura says.

"I'm still surprised she didn't press charges," Jane adds. "Let alone actually showed up to the audition."

"Would you rather she did press charges?"

"It would make more sense."

"I told you she wouldn't, Aunt Jane." Chloe says as she hops onto her bed.

"You're logic wasn't very sound in the situation, so excuse me for having a bit of doubt."

"So, what song did she sing?" Maura asks.

"It was the "You're Gonna Miss Me" song from a bit back that was going around by Lulu and the Lampshades."

"With the cup?"

"Yeah, she used Bree's cup."

"Aubrey must have loved that," Jane says. "I'm liking Beca's style."

"It was hot." Chloe couldn't help her huge smile.

"Alright, pull it back." Chloe can tell her Aunt Jane is rolling her eyes. Chloe laughs.

"But I really do have a good feeling about this year."

"That's good, honey," Maura says. "I'm sure you guys will make it to the ICCAs"

"Thanks, Mom. I'm just a bit nervous about this Bree and Beca thing."

"Yeah," Jane interjects. "It might be a thing."

"If you guys all work together it will work out" Maura says.

A phone rings in the background on Maura and Jane's end.

"When's initiation night?" Maura asks.

"Rizzoli," Jane answers away from the phone.

"In a couple nights," Chloe answers quickly. She knows the drill her; her mom will have to leave soon.

"We'll be there," she hears Jane say.

"I'll let you go, Mom. Be safe."

"Okay, honey. Have a good night."

"Night, Bug," Jane calls.

Hanging up from her family, Chloe is wired. She's still on a high from today. She showed up! Beca actually showed up. Ever the optimist, Chloe had hoped she was right about Beca, maybe even desperately so, which was why she could barely contain her excitement when she saw Beca in the wings of the stage. Chloe couldn't tell if her giddiness was part toner or her enthusiasm about the upcoming a cappella season, and she really didn't care. This was looking like it would be a great year. Even if she may have to defuse a few situations between her best friend and the mysterious brunette to whom she feels drawn.

* * *

**Here's the end people. I hope you liked it.**

**And if I take another huge break and you guys don't like it, send me a message! I'll try to get back with a new chapter. It's probably me not realizing how long it's actually been. So let me know!**

**Review. I love them and getting back to all of you.**

**TVCrazed.**


	5. Aca-Initiation

**Hey guys. Here's a new chapter. A couple days later than I had planned but sooner than before, right?**

**So I've been going crazy with work and stuff so I haven't had a chance to respond to the follows and favorites of this story like I want to but know that each and every review, follow, and favorite is very much appreciated and if you haven't received a message of that sentiment yet, it is coming. I love sending you guys messages and interacting I've just been a little behind lately.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Aca-Initiation**

Chloe can feel the sun on her face. She doesn't need this right now. She flops onto her other side and squeezes her pillow and her eyes tighter. She goes back to her quirky dream of singing ladybugs on a quest to recapture their stolen spots from cheetahs.

In the middle of the ladybug's song, a noise sounds and all the ladybugs scatter. The signal. The operation was in jeopardy. They were on high alert. The noise stops and all is good. The ladybugs come together to discuss what happened, but before anyone could speak, the noise sounds again. And once again, the ladybugs jumps into action. This time the ladybugs fight off ants who have broken the security perimeter. The noise stops. The ladybugs are now at a round table. The leader begins a song about the skills needed to defeat the cheetahs, that sounds like "Be a Man" from Mulan. The noise sounds again just as they were about to breakout into the dance number.

"Chloe," a voice breaks into the ladybugs' battle to defend their territory. They really needed better security. These breaches were interrupting their planning. They needed to take those cheetahs down.

The noise continues. "Chloe." Ladybug Chloe pulls off the headset, that she was using to tell another ladybug directions to the store to pick up the pizzas she had ordered, and looks around. "Chloe." The room around her shakes. "Damn it, Chloe, wake up." The room shakes again and human Chloe jumps awake.

She groans with the movement. That damn sun. She pulls her pillow over her face to block it out. Chloe's eyes close to fall back asleep. The noise sounds again.

"Chloe, if you don't answer your damn phone," a groggy voice threatens from beside her.

Chloe throws her hand out in the direction of her nightstand. She misses her phone and, of course, swipes the ringing object onto the floor.

"Damn it," Chloe whispers. She wouldn't dare open her eyes and deal with the blistering sun, so she twists her body at her waist to lean over the bed and stretches her arm to the floor. A hand from the other person in bed is placed on her thigh, anchoring her so she won't fall completely off the bed. A few circular motions of her hand on the floor, with her eyes still closed, is all it takes for Chloe's hand to find the phone which has started ringing again.

Chloe pushes herself back onto the bed with a grunt. She presses the green button.

"Hello," Chloe says with a suddenly dry mouth.

"Hangover?" The other person asks.

Chloe groans. "Mom. Everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Why were you calling me so much?" Chloe tries to clear her throat and swallow but her mouth is dry.

The person next to her gets out of the bed and crosses over to the bathroom.

"That was your aunt. She wanted to torture you with awful, loud music as soon as you answered. I just managed to get the phone away from her and send her to see if Angela needed anything."

"Yeah, she does that every morning after I mention a party. I should probably stop telling her." The person comes back with a cup of water and two pills and offers them to Chloe. "Thanks, Bree," Chloe says before taking downing the pills.

"I'll go make breakfast," Aubrey says and then leaves.

"At least Aubrey's there. Do you want me to let you go?"

Chloe positions herself against her headboard with a groan. She positions the pillow between her head and the headboard and pulls it around to rest on her should and block out the sun. Getting up to close the blinds would be too much.

"No. I want to talk to you, Mom."

"What's wrong,Chlo?" Maura asks. She recognizes Chloe's uncertain tone.

"I just—," Chloe sighs. "I don't know. We never really talked about me liking Beca. And I just really like her and - I don't know. I know I'm not making sense."

"Chloe, I don't have anything against your attraction to Beca. If she's who you want to be with then I support you."

"I just really like her and I barely even know her. And I can't really talk to Bree about this because she's not really fond of Beca, you know, and she would just tell me to forget about her or whatever, but you know the initiation party was last night and I have no idea if Beca's even interested. And there's this guy, who's obviously into her too."

"You think she's interested in him?" Maura interrupts Chloe's rambling.

Chloe has no idea how to answer this. Of course she hopes Beca isn't into that treble maker she and Aubrey spotted her talking with, but Beca's nonchalant attitude throws Chloe off a bit. On one hand, when Beca was talking with that guy she could have been either disinterested or amused. But that could lead to flirting, right? That guy was definitely flirting with Beca. But that didn't mean Beca was interested, right? And on the other hand, Beca seemed amused with Chloe too. She didn't push Chloe away when she got close. She pushed that guy, and he was farther away than Chloe. Chloe was really close—kissing distance. That had to be a point in Chloe's favor, right? And the looks Beca gave her when she was dancing. Oh yeah, Chloe had definitely caught Beca's eyes on her on more than one occasion. But Beca also didn't initiate anything with Chloe. She just stayed on the steps and watched everyone. But that also meant she didn't really encourage much with that guy either.

"I honestly have no idea," Chloe answers her mother.

"Just give it some time. Get to know her more."

"Yeah," Chloe's says for lack of anything else.

"So I have good news," Maura starts.

Chloe sits up. Giddy. Her headache is almost gone and she loves the phrase her mother has just said. "Tell me."

"Jane and I will be at regionals."

"Oh my god. Really?"

"We already have the time off."

"It's gonna be so great," Chloe squeals. "Everyone seems great so far. Much better than the old Bellas. You'll love them."

"That's a nice change. I wasn't too fond of the girls before."

"I know, but putting up with them was worth it to sing."

A knock sounds on Chloe's door before Aubrey slips her head in.

"Hey, breakfast," Aubrey announces.

"Okay. Thanks." Chloe says before Aubrey closes the door. "Hey, Mom, I'm gonna go eat. We'll talk later?"

"Of course. Have a good day, honey."

"You too." Chloe disconnects the call and flops back on the bed with a sigh.

This thing with Beca would be interesting. And possibly full of mixed signals by the brunette if these few meetings were any indication of the future. Chloe would just have to take it one interaction at a time and see where it goes.

She pushes herself off the bed and makes her way to the kitchen for breakfast and to inevitably discuss, with a not hungover Aubrey, if any of the new Bellas had broken the oath they had taken last night.

* * *

**Alrighty people. You've made it to the end. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? What say you all. I know this chapter might have seemed a bit Chaubrey but they are just best friends.**

**Let me know what you think. Review.**

**TVCrazed.**


	6. First Practice

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**First Practice**

Chloe stands outside of the Bella's practice hall after their first practice. She's waiting for Aubrey to finish talking with Beca. Chloe knew what it was about and knew it wouldn't end well, but she couldn't tell Aubrey. Aubrey wanted to do this. Chloe's phone rings as she hears Aubrey refer to Beca's "ear monstrosities."

"Hello?" Chloe answers.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry I couldn't answer and talk sooner," her mom says. "What's going on? Are you still feeling it?"

Chloe remembers the call she made to her mom earlier. The call went to voicemail, so Chloe knew her mom was busy. But she really needed to talk to her. She wasn't feeling like herself. Especially when she sang.

"Yeah. Usually the tea and rest helps but I'm not sure it's working. I should be okay by now."

"How long has this been going on?" Maura asks.

"A little over a week. I don't know what else to do," Chloe worries.

"Have you really been resting your voice?" Before Chloe can answer, Maura continues. "I know you, Chlo, you sing without even realizing it."

"Besides Bellas practice, anytime I catch myself singing I stop."

"How do you feel when you're singing?"

"It's not as easy as normal but I can do it."

Maura sighs. "Any pain? Anywhere?"

"My ears kinda and my neck."

Maura sighs again. "Chloe, you need to see a doctor."

"Why?" Chloe squeaks. Beca walks out of the gym in time to hear Chloe's question. She stops and mouths 'You okay?' to the redhead.

"I think something is wrong and it would be a good idea to see an ENT," Maura tries to keep her voice neutral. She didn't want to scare her daughter but she had an idea of what was going on with her. The tea Chloe had was very potent and the fact it hadn't cleared up what was ailing her meant that this could be bad.

After a moment, Chloe barely moves her head in a nod to Beca. Beca pulls her eyebrows together. Chloe's face of sadness betrays her nod but Beca's not sure what she can do. So she gives Chloe's arm a squeeze before walking off. Chloe watches Beca go.

"Chloe, are you still there?" She hears her mother's voice ask.

"Yeah," Chloe answers. "It's bad, isn't it?" Chloe feels the pressure behind her eyes and wills herself not to cry. She tries to remind herself that it still could be nothing.

"I don't know. But I really think you should get checked out."

"I want to see Dr. Foster. Do you think she'll be able to see me Friday?"

"I'll see if she can squeeze you in. And if so, I'll arrange your flight."

"Okay."

"This could be nothing, Chlo," Maura tries to assure.

"But you think it's something."

Maura hates this. She can't lie. And she can't lie to Chloe. She prides herself on open communication with her daughter and loves knowing that Chloe knows she can come to her with anything. She can't lie.

"I do. But we don't know anything for sure, okay? So I don't want you to stress about it. I'll call Dr. Foster and you'll keep drinking the tea and resting your voice as much as possible and keep drinking water."

"Okay," Chloe whispers.

"I'll call right now and let you know later."

"Okay, Mom."

"Bye, honey."

"Bye." Chloe ends the call. She takes a shaky breath as she rubs at her eyes.

"Hey, you're still here," Aubrey says as she exits the gym. Aubrey observes her best friend for a moment. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe tries to be her bubbly self. "Wanna get dinner?"

"Sure." The two make their way out of the building.

"How'd your talk with Beca go?"

Aubrey growls and Chloe can't help but laugh as Aubrey starts a rant about the new bane of her existence.

* * *

**So you've reached the end of this one. This one was a little different so let me know what you think.**

**Shameless plug: kinda trying out the drabble thing on Tumblr. Got some Skimmons, got some Charmed, got some Clexa so far. Looking to write more so send me a ship and prompt or something and I'll get on it.**

**Review. I love talking to you guys. Let me know what you think.**

**TVCrazed.**


	7. Frat Mixer

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Frat Mixer**

"Chloe," Aubrey starts as they enter their apartment. Her call is answered with the close of Chloe's bedroom door.

Chloe throws herself onto her bed. She clutches her pillow to her chest and cries softly.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Aubrey says to the door. "I was a jerk. Is that what you want to hear?"

She gets no answer.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone for now." Chloe hears Aubrey's footsteps move farther away.

Chloe continues to cry. She looks at her phone. She knows who she needs, but she has to calm down first. Chloe takes three steadying breaths. She hits the name on her phone.

"Shit, damn it, Bass," the person answers.

A chuckle escapes Chloe by surprise and then morphs into cries without her permission.

"I can call back," Chloe says.

"Hey, hey, Chlo, that you? What's wrong? Who do I need to arrest?" Jane says.

"Oh, God. No one. Please don't come down here," Chloe says seriously.

She now remembers the last time she called her Aunt Jane crying and how scarily fast the detective was knocking on her dorm door at Barden. Chloe begins to think she really should have called her mom. But since she told her mother about her nodes, she knew the woman felt guilty even if there was nothing more that could have been done to prevent this from happening.

"Are you busy?" Chloe asks.

"What's wrong, Bug?"

"The Frat Mixer was today."

"You sang?"

"Yeah."

"Of course you did. Bad?"

"It could have been better. Everyone was just out of sync. We didn't even finish."

"I'm sure Aubrey loved that."

"And then Aubrey went on about how we sucked and how I didn't sound Aguilerian. So I just told everyone about my nodes." Chloe's voice cracks on the last word.

"How'd that go over?"

"Beca seemed concerned about it being painful. But I can handle it."

Jane knows she needs to tread lightly here. Her niece was upset about this, but she could also be Rizzoli-level stubborn. "Bug, I don't think you should keep going if you're in pain while doing it."

"I'm not bailing on the Bellas. This is my and Aubrey's year."

"Maura said you could make your voice worse."

"I can't just quit."

"Chlo -"

"No. If this is the last I'm gonna be able to sing then I have to give it my all. I can handle it."

Jane sighs. "You get this stubbornness from your mother and Uncles."

Chloe scoffs. "Mom says I learned it from you."

"Nope. If anything she was involved."

"Really?" Chloe laughs.

"Your mom is damn stubborn. She's just polite with it like everything else."

Chloe laughs again. "So I definitely couldn't have learned it from you?"

"Nope."

"Right. Okay, if you say so."

"Glad we got that cleared up. But Chlo, I'm serious. I don't think you should keep singing."

"It's not so bad. I just need to do this. What if I can't sing at all after the surgery?"

Jane sighs. "I get it, Bug. But at least talk to Maura about things that could help your voice or ease the pain."

Chloe hesitates before she responds with an "Okay."

"What?" Chloe curses her aunt's detective senses.

"I can't talk to Mom," Chloe says.

"Of course you can. You know that."

"Not about this. Besides Dr. Foster gave me some pamphlets."

"You'd rather get advice from some pamphlets and not your genius mother?" Jane asks.

"I don't know."

"Have you spoken to Maura since you left?"

"I've been busy," Chloe tries.

"Okay. This explains why Maura's been a bit off."

"What's wrong with Mom?" Chloe asks.

"Besides her only daughter not talking to her?"

"I've texted her," Chloe says weakly.

"Oh well, that makes it better. She received some texts from the daughter she had to carry for ten months and then push out of her body and was in labor with for 18 hours, who had just gotten some pretty bad news and then got back on a plane to go back to school after being quiet for most of the night after the doctor's appointment," Jane rants.

"Aunt Jane, I just can't."

"Why not?"

"She'd blame herself for it and I don't want her to," Chloe cries. "I mean everyone is freaking about this and I don't want Mom to. Aubrey's already had a meltdown about where this leaves the Bellas and I'm just trying not to think about it much but every time I open my mouth to sing I can feel it. And I just — Mom didn't do anything wrong you know, but she'll blame herself," Chloe rants.

"Bug -"

Chloe continues. "And I don't know what to say. She'll say that I shouldn't sing anymore. And I love singing and she knows it, so then she'll feel horrible for even suggesting it. And Aubrey is counting on me and I can't quit on her. She's my best friend and this is supposed to be our year. I can't let her down. And she kept going on and on about how this changes things and everything and I don't want it to change anything. I just want to sing, Aunt Jane." Tears make their way down Chloe's cheeks.

"Bug, it's okay. Just relax," Jane tries to calm her distraught niece. "Take a few breaths for me."

Chloe follows her aunt's instructions.

"Listen to me," Jane starts when Chloe has calmed down, "if singing is your choice, Chloe, I'm with you. And Maura will be too. Everyone will respect your decision. At least for now, if it gets worse to where you may lose your voice altogether, we'll have to talk again. But shutting Maura out is not doing either of you any favors, you know. You're both still worried about the other, so just talk to each other.

"As for Aubrey and the Bellas. You're doing the best you can and that's it. Tell Aubrey to chill out and stay out of her vomit radius."

Chloe laughs.

"You guys will work it out," Jane says. "You'll be fine, Bug."

"Thanks, Aunt Jane," Chloe says with a small smile.

"So, how about you take a short nap and call Maura when you wake up?"

"Okay."

"Good, because I can deal with any and all Mauras pretty well, but 'worried about Chloe', distant Maura is my least favorite. Mainly because I can never do anything right. I walk too loudly, I walk too softly, I breathe too much. It's exhausting."

"Well, you're using adverbs correctly," Chloe comments.

"Go take your nap."

Chloe laughs. "Okay, Aunt Jane. I'll call Mom later."

"Good."

"Thanks again."

"No problem, Bug."

The two end their call. Chloe gets cozy on her bed for the nap she was instructed to take. And Jane makes a call to a bossy, vomit-prone, blonde.

* * *

**You've reached the end of this one. I hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter: Beca and Jesse on the quad. (Don't worry you'll still get Chloe and her call of course.)**

**Drop me a review. Good, bad, suggestions whatever. Check me out on Tumblr. I'm taking drabble requests if you want. **

**Also, thanks for all the follows and reviews. I appreciated every single one.**

**TVCrazed.**


	8. The Quad

**Hey, I'm kinda back. *holds for applause* *Crickets***

**So...anyway. I messed up. I had this chapter written a while back before life got crazy with a new job (yay). But I forgot to upload it.**

**Hope you guys are still with me on this.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Quad**

"Are you guys sure you're gonna make it?" Chloe asks into the phone as she walks around the quad away from the science building.

"Yes, Chloe. We will be there," her mother answers. "And if a case comes in we are not on the board. So we will be there."

Chloe groans and rolls her eyes.

"Unless you don't want us to."

"What?" Chloe continues to walk, but her eyes are drawn to Beca and, unfortunately, Jesse.

"Do you not want us to come? You did your annoyed groan" Maura asks.

"No, Mom. No. I would love for you and Aunt Jane to come. I just saw something."

"Oh, okay. We can't wait-

"It's Beca," Chloe blurts out as she leans against a tree and watches the two freshmen.

Maura tries to conceal a small smile. "What's wrong with Beca, Chlo?"

"She's hanging out with this Treble kid and it's so obvious that he's into her. Seriously, he has no chill, Mom."

"I see," Maura says. "Well, it seems to me he's just making his interest known. No harm in that."

"He has stupid juice pouches," Chloe grumbles with an eye roll.

"You love juice pouches," Maura contends with a smile.

"His are the wrong flavor."

"Of course. Are you back to your place yet?"

"Uh, no," Chloe says distractedly as she watches Jesse give Beca an incredulous look.

"Are you spying on them?" Maura asks knowingly.

"Pfft, no."

"Chloe, go home. Don't you have the riff-off tonight?"

"Oh crap! Aubrey wanted to meet to talk strategy." Chloe speed walks in the opposite direction, away from Beca and Jesse.

"I thought it was supposed to be spontaneous singing from random categories," Maura asks.

"Nothing says spontaneous to Aubrey like planning I guess," Chloe says. "She just really needs to win. I mean, I want us to win, of course, but I think Aubrey _needs_ it. Some victory to make her feel like we're on the right track, you know?"

"You and the girls will do your best."

"Yeah, we will. Hopefully it will be enough." Chloe stops in front of the famous cafe. "Alright, I'll talk to you later, Mom."

"Bye, Sweetheart," Maura says and ends the call.

* * *

**You guys still there? I know this was a bit short. Of course, Chloe wasn't in this scene, but I thought it would be fun. What do you think?**

**Obviously, next chapter is the Riff-Off!**

**Sappy AN: So if you've followed or reviewed any of my stories, you know I love responding to you personally. I've been swamped by life and that's kinda taken a back seat (and saddens me), but I just wanted you all to know that I really appreciate all that have stuck around and all the follows, favorites, and reviews I get. Like seriously, you guys are awesome. So thanks! (Okay enough sap.) **

**Review and tell me what you think. And if you have any suggestions let me know. **

**TVCrazed.**


End file.
